


Sanctuary

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Misfire/Fulcrum ficlets [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a 'safe person'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Fulcrum was extremely nervous being assigned to help clean the medical lab; he greatly respected Spinister's various skills and liked the medic just fine, but only when there were other crewmembers around. Alone in a room of sharp instruments with Spinister for several hours sounded like certain death.

Surprisingly, Fulcrum began enjoying himself after Spinister accidentally kicked over their wash bucket. The medic swore and screamed at the poor object, but didn't blast a hole in it like Fulcrum feared. When he tentatively asked why Spinister had held himself in check, Spin replied calmly, "Can't shoot anything in the med bay, even if it deserves it. We got too little to work with as is."

Reassured he wouldn't be killed over making noises or dropping something, Fulcrum returned to cleaning with a lighter spark. They even managed to fall into a comfortable conversation about repairing and upgrading the lab's equipment.

"I'll look over the spare parts bin after we're done," Fulcrum offered, waving a wet rag toward the door. "I thought I saw a capacitor in there."

"I tried that." Spinister shook his head. "Most of its coils are rusted. Only good thing about it is the metal plating."

"Oh." Fulcrum frowned, tilting his head. "The plating is the same alloy, right? New coils could be cut from it."

"I don't have time," Spinister replied sadly. "Since a buffer isn't necessary, I can't waste time making one."

"Well, _I_ could," Fulcrum grinned. "It'll take a while to get them cut and moulded, but I'll chip away at 'em when I'm not busy."

Spinister's optics brightened considerably. "Really? 'Cause Krok would-,"

The doors burst open with a shout; Spinister turned and leveled his gun at the intruder, then lowered it just as quickly. Fulcrum had just enough time to brace himself before Misfire slammed into him, the jet's superior strength tipping them both onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Fulcrum wanted to demand what was going on, but he got his answer when Misfire giggled and pressed heated kisses to his face. Too stunned and happy to be truly annoyed, Fulcrum returned the sudden affection by clumsily groping for a wing and stroking the edge.

_"YOU SLAGGING GLITCH!"_

They all froze at Crankcase's muffled roar; then Misfire nuzzled Fulcrum once more before leaping to his feet. "Gotta go!" he panted, then raced out of the lab as fast as he'd entered.

Fulcrum sat up, exchanging a bewildered look with Spinister, who finally shrugged and reached down to help the tech up.

"Why do you like him so much?" Spinister asked curiously.

Fulcrum huffed, glancing away in embarrassment. "It's... complicated. Actually, no, that's not true. It's not complicated, but if I tell you, promise you won't laugh?"

"Why?" Spinister said suspiciously. "Is it funny?"

Fulcrum's hands fluttered nervously. "No! I mean, I don't think so."

"Then why would I laugh?"

"I guess you wouldn't," Fulcrum smiled. "For the first time in a long time- Wait, no. Misfire is the _only_ person who's ever made me feel... safe. He's not perfect, and he scares me sometimes, but when I'm with him I feel- uhm-,

"Comfortable," Spinister supplied. "Like you can recharge on the deepest setting."

"Exactly!" Fulcrum said, surprised. "I know he's a bit crazy, but I _trust_ him."

"With everything," Spinister nodded. "Even weird little things that bother you, because he might laugh but he'll listen to you anyway."

"Yeah, that's- How do _you_ know?"

Spinister's optics narrowed from a hidden grin. "'Cause Krok's _my_ safe person."

"Oh. _Oh._ " Fulcrum blinked, astonished. "Really? _You_ and- and _Krok?_ I didn't know that."

Spinister shrugged heavily. "You wouldn't. I didn't tell you til now."

Fulcrum made a noncommittal noise and they fell into an easy silence, each pondering what the other had said. They were finishing scrubbing down one of the med berths when Spinister spoke up.

"We're both very lucky."

Fulcrum's faceplates heated softly as he smiled up at the medic. "We really are."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write Spin more often ;__;  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
